lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Giants
Storm Giants are the name for the race of Titanic proportions and created by the Titan Odin. The Storm Giants come in many different varients with the vast majority of the varients being extremely large, but several including the Frost Giants are more normalized in size with the Frost Giants being the size of Vrykul. The main branch of the Storm Giants is led by its progenitor in the form of Gymer of whom creates the main branch through the use of Magi where in they are constructed unlike most of the variants of whom have female members of their branch and thus expand naturally. The Storm Giants were the first of the Children of Odin and the majority of his first generation of children were born in the image of the Storm Giants, and it was from this earliest design that these children were responsible for forming the earliest sections of the individual Variants of the Storm Giants. Varients Main Branch The main branch of the Storm Giants is led by its progenitor in the form of Gymer of whom creates the main branch through the use of Magi where in they are constructed unlike most of the variants of whom have female members of their branch and thus expand naturally. The Main branch of the Storm Giants has been divided by its leader in Gymer into four tribes in the way of the Molten Clan, the Ice Clan, the Iron Clan, and the Storm Clan of which each is led by one of his first four sons and form the command structure of the Storm Giants. Notable Members Gymer.jpg|Gymer - First of the Storm Giants|link=Gymer Fire Giants The Fire Giants are the most isolated element of the Storm Giants and their numbers are basically only present in the northern fortress of Archervon where their progenitor in the form of Tyr founded them. The son of Odin in the form of Tyr is the child responsible for the formation of the Fire Giants and due to this they have maintained their major fortification and primary numbers in his personal fortress of Archervon. The Fire Giants are created through Magi and thus have no female portion of their race with the only female proginerator of the race being Freyja of whom mothered Tyr into the world through her marriage with Odin. Noteable Members Tyr.jpg|Tyr - First of the Fire Giants|link=Tyr Frost Giants The Frost Giants are a varient of the Storm Giants that is the only non colosus sized member of the Species and their size more resembles humans and they are nearly identical to the Vyrkul outside of their blue skin tone. The Frost Giants were formed by the son of Odin in the form of Skadi of whom fathered the Frost Giants alongside the Magi created first female member of the Frost Giants in the form of Gretta. The Frost Giants would form the eventual image of the Vyrkul as they were created by Odin and thus most Vyrkul idiolize the Frost Giants as their creators. Noteable Members Skadi.jpg|Skadi - Father of the Frost Giants|link=Skadi Gretta.jpg|Gretta - Mother of the Frost Giants|link=Gretta Crystal Giants Sky Giants The Sky Giants are a unique brand of the Storm Giants formed by the child of Odin in the form of and were created as the defenders of the Sky Towers of the Kingdom of Valhalla. The first of the Sky Giants was Freyr of whom would father the Sky Giants alongside Nablya of whom formed the beggining of the Sky Giants and are the current Matriarch, and Patriarch of the race. Noteable Members Freyr Valhalla.jpg|Freyr - Father of the Sky Giants|link=Freyr Nablyos.jpg|Nablya - Mother of the Sky Giants|link=Nablya Category:Race